


Untitled

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Eight Days Of Wincest, M/M, Resouled Sam, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has his soul back, and Dean intends to give Sam everything else back, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://hugemind.livejournal.com/198606.html on September 15th 2013.

Dean's had enough of the big puppy dog eyes Sam keeps sending him every time Sam doesn't think Dean would notice. But he does notice, and if Dean has to get Sam stumbling drunk to find out why, so be it. It takes an undetermined amount of beers (because Dean's not quite sure anymore how many of the empties littering the motel room table and other flat surfaces are his and how many are Sam's) and a good chunk of his barely-touched whiskey, but what Dean can piece together between the slurred words and all the _Dean, I'm so sorry_ 's, is that Sam wants to be fucked. Freshly resouled and Sam wants to go back to how their fucked up life was before Hell happened, before Sam stopped the damn apocalypse. Wants his brother but thinks he doesn't deserve it.

That night Sam passes out muttering apologies, but Dean has a new plan. He's going to convince Sam that he's not responsible for anything soulless Sam did, and that Dean would love nothing better than put Sam on his back and fuck all the sorries out of him.


End file.
